1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the start of digital satellite broadcasting and digital terrestrial broadcasting, digital television sets (DTVs) which are configured to receive digital broadcasting have been developed. In digital broadcasting, Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information as well as ordinary broadcast program information is multiplexed and transmitted to local stations. Users can easily reserve receiving and viewing of a broadcast program with the DTV using the EPG information.
Conventionally, there is known a method in which a notice is given to a user before broadcasting of a program reserved for viewing (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-18483, which corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0033603 A1).
However, according to the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-18483, if the user is not in the vicinity of a DTV when being given a notice, the user may not be able to view the viewing-reserved program. Further, even if the user is in the vicinity of the DTV when being given a notice, the user may fail to immediately output and display the viewing-reserved program on the DTV.